Last Days of the Saviour
by Chaos Raiden
Summary: A few moments after Minato fell into a coma on the rooftop of Gekkoukan.Some side stories from other SEES members are included.Lovers Social Link is featured prominently.Minato X Yukari.Other coupling also may be available,depending on your point of view.


**Last Days of the Saviour**

Persona 3 belongs to Atlus.

Setting: The day Minato was coma after a few days of sealing Nyx,on Gekkoujan High rooftop.May have some extra fan fictional scenes.The Lovers Social Link will be featured prominently in this fan fiction.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Coma  
**

The SEES members (Mitsuru,Akihiko,Yukari,Junpei,Fuuka,Koromaru,Ken) has found Minato,who was lying down on Aigis's lap.Yukari was worried about him,seeing that he was unconscious.She rushed to see what happened to Minato.

"Minato!" shouted Yukari.

Yukari went to Aigis,and took Minato's head on her chest.Rest of the SEES were circling around Aigis,worried about Minato.

"Minato,please wake up! Open your eyes!" said Yukari.

Minato doesn't open his eyes,or make any movement at all.Only his breathing movements can be seen.

"What happened to him,Aigis?" asked Mitsuru.

Aigis reluctantly answered.

"He is... in coma now." said Aigis.

Everyone was shocked hearing what happened to Minato.

"WHAT!? You gotta be kidding me! He got a coma when we arrived!? That is crazy shit!" said Junpei,who was angry and sad at the same time.

Yukari was crying.

"Minato-kun! Minato-kun!" cried Yukari.

Minato still did not move.Akihiko took out his cellphone.

"We better take him to the hospital.Let me call the ambulance." said Akihiko.

Mitsure nodded in agreement.

"Yes,that would be the right choice.Iori-kun,can you carry Minato to the entrance? So that the ambulance workers has less work." said Mitsuru.

Junpei nodded in agreement too.

"Gotcha... I won't let you die,buddy..." said Junpei,sadly.

Yukari let go of Minato,and Junpei carried Minato through side shoulder.The rest of SEES followed them to the entrance gate of Gekkoukan High.They wait for a few minutes,and the ambulance arrived.The ambulance workers took out a stretcher,and carried Minato on top of it.They brought the stretcher with Minato on top into the ambulance,and went to the hospital.The SEES members followed the ambulance by taking taxis.

After they arrived at the hospital,the ambulance workers brought Minato directly to the emergency room.The other SEES members sat outside of the emergency room,praying for him to be safe.Yukari,Junpei and Ken were crying silently.Mitsuru,Koromaru,Akihiko,Fuuka and Aigis were silent the whole time.

"Shit,why this stuff is always happening!? We kept losing someone who is important to us!" said Junpei,madly.

Fuuka patted Junpei's back.

"He will be all right,Junpei-san.We can't lose our faith towards him." said Fuuka,sadly.

Mitsuru nodded silently.

"That's right,Iori.He is our leader.As his teammates,we should keep believing in him." said Mitsuru.

Ken looked to Mitsuru.

"But,we don't know what actually happened to him... In fact,we don't know what is going on during his own fight with Nyx..." said Ken.

Yukari still crying,and made no response.Akihiko agreed with Ken's statement.

"Yeah... He went all the way to fight Nyx,alone... We were helpless,not able to help him.He saved this whole damn world, just so that we can live peacefully.But... Look what happened.He had a coma after all the crap he went through.First Shinji,then him..." said Akihiko.

Koromaru looked sad.He made a low bark.

"Woof..." barked Koromaru.

Aigis patted his head.

"Yes,Koromaru... We must believe on him to live." said Aigis.

Few doctors came out of the emergency room.Minato was on the stretcher still,and sent to a room nearby.The SEES members immediately stood up and waited for the answer about Minato's condition.

"Is he all right,doctor!? Will he be okay!!" asked Yukari.

The doctors looked sad.

"He will be in that state for a very long time.We don't even know if he is able to wake up." said by one of the doctor.

"Why he suddenly got a coma?" asked Junpei.

"We don't know yet.It happens all of the sudden.This is a really rare case.Anyway,he has to be warded here as he is in a bad state." said by the doctor.

"Can we see him,doctor?" said Ken.

"Yes.Perhaps it would be best if you all are beside him.He will be happy hearing that you people are staying beside him." said by the doctor.

"I see... Thank you,doctor." said Mitsuru.

The doctors went away.The SEES group went inside the room where Minato was warded.Minato was so peaceful looking,despite he is in coma.Minato was fitted with all necessary medical equipments to make him stay alive.

"Minato-kun!" cried Yukari.

Yukari went to Minato's bed fast,and held his hand tightly.She cried a lot.The other SEES members were sad,looking Minato in his current situation.Junpei thought that it was best to leave Yukari with Minato alone.

"Hey,guys... Let's leave them alone for now." said Junpei,sadly.

"Why?" asked Ken.

Junpei smiled sadly,and explained the reason to Ken.

"Well,you see... Minato-kun and Yuka-tan are loving each other.They cherished each other.It would be painful for Yuka-tan seeing him like this..." explained Junpei.

Ken acknowledged that statement.

"Got it.Let's go." said Ken.

Akihiko,Mitsuru,Aigis,and Fuuka nodded in agreement.Koromaru barked softly.

"Woof." barked Koromaru.

"Yes.Yukari should be with Arisato's side for now." said Mitsuru.

Mitsuru smiled.

"You have become much more mature than before,Iori.I am impressed." said Mitsuru.

Junpei smiled sadly.

"Well,because I already lose someone important to me... So I understand the feeling.Even though Chidori is back,I still will not forget the pain of losing someone..." said Junpei.

Everyone agreed the fact that the pain of losing someone is almost unbearable.

"All right,let's go out and have something to eat." said Akihiko.

Everyone went out of Minato's room,leaving Yukari beside Minato now.

Yukari thought _**"Thanks,everyone... That means a lot to me..."**_

* * *

**Author's Note**

1.My first Persona 3 fan fiction.

2.I hope this doesn't disappoint any Persona 3 fans out there.

3.Please review.I appreciate any reviews,except flames.

4.May have 3 or 4 more chapters,depending on the number of reviews.


End file.
